Un mundo de los fuertes
by Mediolagana
Summary: ¿Que si Sasuke hubiese aceptado la ayuda de Sakura en su venganza?... ¿que si Neji nunca hubiese cambiado?...las cosas serian muy diferentes. NaruHina, LeeIno, LeeTen y un poquito de NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo equipo 7: durante los exámenes Chunin.

Esta historia toma inicio durante los exámenes chunin, 3 genins lucharon por ganarse el respeto de la gente pero como es de esperarse, no lo consiguieron. Esos genins tenían amigos, peor al igual que todo en esta vida, la amistad no es eterna y debe terminarse.

Neji era llevado a la enfermería después de luchar con Naruto, prácticamente el le había dado una paliza. Neji sentía un odio tremendo hacia su propia familia y tenia todo el sentido del mundo. Un odio que cierta persona sentía irresistible y sin duda alguna su grandiosa habilidad le seria tan útil como la del Uchiha.

- …- Neji se mantenía sentado en la camilla, recordando lo que Naruto le dijo al termino del combate- … (¿Qué si…?... ¿que si tenia razón?)

La puerta se abrió, los ninjas médicos miraron a la persona que acaba de entrar, era un ANBU con mascara de águila, una rara mascara para un elite.

- ¿Quién llamo a un ANBU?- dijo uno de los enfermeros.

Cuando uno de ellos se acerco para averiguar de quien se trataba, una gran lengua perforo su pecho como si se tratara de una espada. Los otros médicos quisieron auxiliarles pero no fueron nada para este extraño ANBU, el se movió a un lado arrojando su mascara y mordió al medico, el pobre cayo en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco y escupiendo espuma.

- ¡o no, ese… ese es Orochima…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración, la espada de Orochimaru partió su cuerpo en 2 y un gran charco de sangre se hiso en la enfermería. Neji miro aterrado a este sujeto.

- Neji Hyuuga…- Orochimaru clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Neji, poniendo su marca en el- … tu y Sasuke Uchiha son los escogidos…

- ¿pa… para que?- dijo Neji sudando frio.

- Jeje… tontito, para ser mas poderosos

Neji abrió los ojos en sorpresa¿a que se refería con mas poderosos?

- Tanto que ese pequeño demonio no podrá tocarte la próxima vez que te vea…

Orochimaru sonrió y le dio la espalda, este ya había mordido el anzuelo y solo era cuestión de esperara para que el y Sasuke Uchiha vinieran rogando por mas poder. Neji miro a todas partes, la marca duele, no hay duda, pero si lo que ese hombre dijo era cierto, pronto podrá vengarse de todo el Bouke y una vez pensado eso, abondo no la enfermería saltando fuera del lugar por una ventana.

Hiashi entro en el lugar, pero noto que Neji ya no estaba ahí, ahora jamás podría darle el mensaje que Hizashi tenia para el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias semanas despues.

Sasuke sabía a lo que iba, sabía que iba a traicionar a todos en su aldea natal, todo con tal de hacerse más poderoso, todo con tal de conseguir su absurda venganza. Sakura Haruno no le permitiría irse, no sin antes decirle lo que tenía en su corazón.

- Por favor, no te vayas… si es necesario, te ayudare en tu venganza, pero no me dejes…

Y e aquí el momento en el que todos nos pusimos a pensar… ¿que si…?

- Sakura… gracias… ven conmigo, por favor…

¿Qué si el hubiera aceptado?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji caminaba alejándose cada vez mas de la aldea, sabia que no iba a ser bien recibido si regresaba, pero pronto, su venganza seria realizada, todo el Bouke pagaría.

- ¡Neji detente!

Tenten enfrento a Neji con la mirada, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar que este Hyuuga abandonara la aldea. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Déjame pasar Tenten… no quieres que te lastime…

- ¡claro que no, tu no iras a ninguna parte solo!- grito Tenten- ¡¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?!

- Si lo se… obtener mas poder

- … tonto...

Tenten quiso lanzarle un kunai, pero Neji lo sujeto y al poco tiempo ya estaba justo detrás de la chica. Ella sintió frio¿Cómo llego ahí sin tan siquiera notarlo?

- Tenten… si quieres venir conmigo, ven… pero no esperes que te proteja

- …

El ojos blancos camino fuera de la aldea, dejando a Tenten pensando, este era su ultima oportunidad para volver a ver a Neji Hyuuga como amigo… no, no podía permitir que se le fuera así como así.

- Iré contigo…- dijo Tenten- … pero no esperes que te cuide todo el tiempo

Neji sonrió y juntos abandonaron la aldea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios meses después…

Naruto estaba en la enfermería, su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado. Había recibido una horrible paliza por parte de Sasuke y de Sakura, su mente se concentraba en lo que había pasado, como Sasuke lo obligo a liberar 3 de las 9 colas, como Sakura le clavo un Kunai en el brazo derecho, la burla del Uchiha. Ya no eran sus amigos y eso era algo obvio. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Iruka fue el primero en visitarlo.

- ¿Naruto?

- Iruka sensei…- dijo Naruto con la poca voz que aun le quedaba.

- ¿estas bien?

- … ¿Por qué?...

Iruka miro a Naruto, ya sabia lo que le iba a preguntar y no deseaba responderle.

- ¿Por qué sucedió esto?

- Porque somos humanos y los humanos cometemos errores

- Pero, el equipo 7 ya no existe… aun cuando sea rehecho, no será el mismo equipo…- Naruto empezó a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

- … el equipo 7 no es el único…- dijo Iruka- … el equipo de Gai quedo devastado, Lee fue el único que se quedo en esta aldea…

- ¿el cejotas?

- Si… tal parece que Orochimaru tenia un plan B

Hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos segundos. Naruto pensó en como Lee podía estar pasando por lo mismo, pensaba en que estarían haciendo ahora Sakura y Sasuke¿en donde estarían Neji y Tenten?...

- Bueno, Naruto- Iruka se puso de pie- creo que es mejor que sepas que el nuevo equipo 7 será reconstruido en algunos dias… espero que no te importe…

- … claro…

Iruka abandono el cuarto, sabia a la perfeccion que Naruto estaba dolido y no habia posibilidad de que lo que el le dijera le ayudara. Naruto se quedo solo y miro el techo, podía sentir el calor del sol entrando por la ventana.

- Chico…

Naruto miro afuera de la ventana, ahí estaba Jiraiya, no sonreía se mantenía en silencio, no había motivo para sonreír y ni hablar.

- ¿en que piensas chico?

- En que debo traerlos de vuelta…

- …- el recuerdo de su combate de Orochimaru le llego a la cabeza- … eso es absurdo, los que traicionan, no pueden regresar ya que dejaron su autentico ser en esta aldea…

- Entonces yo soy absurdo por querer traerlos de vuelta…

Jiraiya miro a ese pequeño niño, vio en sus ojos, en sus heridas, en su forma de ser, vio a ese chico que el alguna vez fue, se vio a si mismo, tan iluso tan frágil y al mismo tiempo, tan peligroso.

- Bien… en tal caso, yo te ayudare…

- ¿de veras?

- Jaja… de veras…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así paso el tiempo…

Naruto fue llamado por la abuela Tsunade a su despacho, el rubio seria introducido a su nuevo equipo. Naruto juraría que vio a Gai y a Kurenai esperando en el pasillo, junto con Kakashi que se mantenía leyendo su libro, pero no parecía estar concentrado en el, si no en el lento caminar de Naruto.

- ¿Kakashi sensei?

- Dime Kakashi de ahora en adelante…- Kakashi le sonríe-… ya no soy tu sensei…

- ¿a que se refiere?

Gai y Kurenai sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Kakashi le abrió la puerta a Naruto y el portador del demonio entro en la oficina.

- Hola Naruto- dijo Tsunade- conoce a tu nuevo equipo… el nuevo equipo 7…

Naruto miro sorprendido a las 2 personas que estaban ahí paradas en el despacho.

- ¿Hinata?... ¿Lee?

- Naruto kun…- dijo Hinata- … ahora…mmm… pues… yo soy tu nueva, compañera de… equipo…no voy a dejarte solo en estos momentos..

- Tal parece que la llama de la juventud nos ha juntado y es bueno, ya que ambos tenemos los mismos objetivos…

Naruto miro extrañado a estos "nuevos" compañeros de equipo. Tsunade sonrió y dejo claro que su objetivo, la misión mas importante de este equipo, era traer de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga y a Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

En medio de la aldea de las hojas, 3 personas caminaban con su mirada hacia el frente, sin bajar la cabeza, uno tenia el cabello muy largo en forma de trenza china y su condición física era claramente de primera, el segundo era rubio y con un poco de barba en su rostro, la ultima persona era una chica de hermoso cuerpo y cabello azul marino y largo. La gente los miraba y susurraban en voz baja, comentaban sus historias y las leyendas que contaban sobre ellos.

- Escucho que su sensei es un sanin- dijo un hombre por ahí.

- Me han dicho que acabaron con Akatsuki en cuestión de 7 días- le respondió una mujer.

- ¡les han dicho que tienen al chico mas guapo de toda Konoha como compañero!- dijo una rubia por ahí.

- Si… ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Lee kun!

Uno de esos cayo en el suelo con una pequeña herida en su cabeza. Una chica y otro tipo se rieron al ver al tipo alto caerse.

- Por favor, díganme que no es ella…- dijo el tipo alto y de cabello largo.

- Lo siento Lee kun…- dijo la mujer- … pero es obvio que Ino la tiene contigo…

- ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo Lee llorando.

- No seas baboso y ya acéptala, mira que no es malo hacer rogar a una mujer…- dijo el rubio sujetando la mano de la peliazul- … ¿verdad Hinata chan?

- S…si Naruto kun- respondió Hinata sonrojándose.

- ¡Lee Kun!

- O Dios…

Lee se puso de pie y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, Ino salto sobre su espalda y Lee se vio obligado a suejtarla con sus manos, parecía que le estaba haciendo caballito.

- ¿Cómo esta mi novio con sus hermosos brazotes?

- Ya parale Ino…-Lee se sonroja y mira a otro lado- … yo no soy tu novio

- Todavía no lo eres… - dijo Ino pícaramente- … pero lo seras

- …- Lee miro sonrojado a otro lado- … (…quítenmela de encima…)

Naruto se empezó a reír mientras Hinata sonreía con fuerza ante la tortura de Lee, y no es que Lee no la encuentre bonita, es que es tan molesta que es preferible que te rompan la cara a estar con ella.

- Bueno Lee…- Hinata le sonríe- … cuando tu y tu novia hayan terminado de coquetear, nos veremos en la torre del Hokage

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Lee.

- ¡lo ves hasta Hinata chan cree que haríamos buena pareja!- dijo Ino rozando su rostro con el de Lee.

- … (ya veras Hinata, esta me las pagas)- pensó Lee con enojo.

* * *

En la torre del Hokage.

Naruto y Hinata entraron en el despacho de Tsunade, la cual estaba tomando sake de su copita como usualmente lo hacia. Naruto se acerco al escritorio y lo golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que el sake se derramara sobre ella.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡ponga atención cuando le hablan!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Nada… el no dijo nada- dijo Hinata poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Naruto mas gentilmente que cuando lo hacia Sakura.

- Bien… ¿y Lee?

En medio de Konoha:

- ¡Lee kun, vamos al cine!

- ¡ya, ya, ya, déjame en paz, por la llama de la juventud!

De regreso con Naruto y Hinata:

- Esta ocupado con algo- dijo Naruto sonriendo diabólicamente.

- Mmm…- Tsunade saca unos papeles-… ¿saben por que los llame?

- …- Hinata mira confundida a Tsunade.

- Hace unos dias… recibimos la información de que Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron asesinados

Naruto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se acerco lentamente al escritorio de Tsunade.

- Todo parece indicar que Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron cargo de ambos…- Tsunade les muestra unas fotografías en las que se veian los cuerpos de Orochimaru totalmente mutilado y el de Kabuto tan golpeado que ya no parece humano.

- Mmm…- Hinata toma la mano de Naruto en ese instante, le causa repulsión esas fotos.

- ¿A dónde…?

- Según tenemos entendido… van a reunirse con Neji y Ten Ten dentro de un par de días…

Hinata pensó en Neji, su primo, le costaba mucho el pensar que en algún momento el fue parte de su familia.

- ¿Qué harán?

- No tenemos idea, pero según lo que averiguamos, Neji y Ten Ten se unieron a Akatsuki después que Sasuke matara a Itachi, por lo que fueron los únicos miembros, además de Konan, que ustedes 3 no enfrentaron

- En cuanto Lee sepa esto le va a dar un ataque…- Naruto sonríe un poco.

- … en cuanto lo vean avísenle que partirán al País de la Lluvia e investigaran sobre el paradero de esos 4…

- … si Tsunade Hime- respondieron los 2.

- Ahora váyanse

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, tiempos difíciles se acercan y lo saben. Sus enemigos los conocen y saben como defenderse de ellos, a diferencia de Akatsuki, ellos saben a la perfección las debilidades de Konoha y sus aldeas, no solo en lo militar, si no que al conocer a la mayoría de los ninja de la región, pueden atacar cuando les plazca… sus habilidades serian puestas a prueba.

- Naruto Kun…

- … si Hinata chan

- ¿tu crees que…?- Hinata mira a Naruto confundido- … ¿tu crees que podamos vencerlos?

- Hinata chan… la verdad es que no se nada, Sasuke siempre fue mas fuerte que yo y eso me ponía un poco celoso

- ...- Hinata mira desconfiada el suelo.

- Oye… tranquila- Naruto le levanta el rostro- … ya somos adultos y de seguro que tal vez no tengamos que pelear…

- … eso espero Naruto Kun…

El rubio acerco su rostro a la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso en ella, con tal de calmarla. Hinata le sonrió y le devolvió el beso en una mejilla, sin embargo, ella seguía teniendo esa mala corazonada, sentía que algo iba a salir muy mal.

- ¡por fin!

Hinata y Naruto miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta.

- ¡pude deshacerme de ella!- Lee toma su aire- ¿de que me perdi?

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo…

Dos personas estaban sentadas en medio de una plaza, delante de una gran fuente con la forma de un ángel. El primero estaba sentado con una espada a su hombro, la segunda estaba sentada mirando la estatua.

- Me trae recuerdos…- dijo la mujer.

- … ¿de cómo Konan rogo por piedad cuando la mataste?

- …- la mujer miro algo herida a su derecha- … no… de otra cosa

El hombre la miro con frialdad, detestaba cuando su compañera de vida demostraba debilidad. La mujer por su parte, no odiaba a ese hombre, lo quería y aun mas, lo amaba, pero era tan difícil estar a su lado, el siempre tan frio e indiferente.

- Ya era hora que llegaran

De entre las sombras, otras 2 personas salieron caminando. El primero era un hombre de cabello largo y negro, mantenía su Byakugan siempre activado y la segunda persona era una mujer que tenia bollos en la cabeza y tenia grandes ojeras en su rostro, los 2 tenían puesta una de esas gabardinas de Akatsukis.

- Disculpa, nosotros no podemos viajar a la velocidad del sonido- dijo el hombre.

- …- el otro hombre sonrió presumido.

- Ten Ten

- Sakura

Las chicas se saludaron, se veían cansadas. Sasuke miro la estatua del ángel y sonrió.

- Aquí esta…

- …¿así que el gran secreto de Orochimaru esta ahí?- Neji sonríe-… muy pronto este mundo será solo de los fuertes


End file.
